1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system projectors, and more particularly to a system and method for automated projector lamp management.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems often interact with a number of peripherals to communicate, print, display or otherwise process information. For instance, information handling systems are often interfaced with projectors that project images generated by the information handling system with a powerful lamp. A typical projector accepts image information from an information handling system to generate an image with a scalar chip and display the image on a liquid crystal display. A halogen or other arc lamp illuminates the image through a lens that focuses the image on a screen. The lamp illumination is typically quite bright to ensure that the image has sufficient brightness for viewing. The information handling system interfaces with the projector through any of a number of cables, such as USB, VGA or DVI cables. Some projectors include networking capability, such as an RJ-45 connector or a wireless local area network (WLAN) card so that information for display by the projector can be communicated through a network. High quality images are available from projectors as long as the lamp provides adequate illumination for the lighting conditions in which the projector is operating.
One difficulty with projectors is that the lamps used in projectors tend to gradually dim in their maximum available brightness over time due to changes in the arc of the lamp. Generally, after a certain number of hours of usage of a lamp, the projector displays a message that the lamp has reached the end of its life and needs replacement. Replacement lamps are typically expensive and are generally specific to the model of the projector. Often replacement lamps are ordered through the Internet for delivery to the projector location. However, to place an order the purchaser typically must have information on the projector model number, the part number and the hours of usage. Collecting this information often causes delays in ordering of replacement lamps, especially where an information technology administrator has to locate the projector to gather the information. Excessive delays in ordering a replacement lamp can result in failure of the projector lamp before the replacement lamp arrives.